


通俗爱情

by Ruin_alter



Category: FGO 吉尔伽美什 藤丸立香
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_alter/pseuds/Ruin_alter
Summary: 是一个，先上车后补票的故事金闪闪×咕哒♂是咕哒男哦没问题的话↓





	通俗爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 是一个，先上车后补票的故事  
> 金闪闪×咕哒♂  
> 是咕哒男哦  
> 没问题的话  
> ↓

有个如此耀眼的舍友真的……累死了……

“呃……早啊，吉尔大人……别摇了我头晕……”吉尔伽美什就是这样不讲理，我不得不抬起千斤重的脑袋把他的手从肩膀上掰下去，然后打起精神请他坐在对面吃早饭。他倒是心情好，抽出餐巾纸擦了擦手，吃油条如同在切牛排。

“你说你头晕？”“嗯……没事，好了已经。”

视线里一双好看的红色眸子，近距离使所有不明晰的情绪都被看清。他很快坐回去，强硬地说：“你回宿舍去，反正你也不是下午的课？要买什么跟我说，但是，”他挥舞着筷子说，“要怀着感恩之心，杂修。”

好的好的，吉尔伽美什大人。

 

外面下起雨，我皱着眉想该怎么回宿舍。吉尔伽美什倒是无所谓，他半条胳膊搭在椅背上扭着身子跟同学谈笑，能听见隔壁餐桌女孩子们的窃窃私语。喂，花痴的红色桃心掉到地上啦。

他终于想起来，给我一点关注，戳了戳肩膀说：“我借来雨伞了，走吧。”

 

“你会不会忽然的出现，在街角的咖啡店。”雨天里听Eason的歌，俗人都变得多愁善感。桃粉色的雨伞底下，我偏头看吉尔的侧脸，他乍一看是凶巴巴的类型，相处久了，会更凶。

但没关系，我藤丸立香公认的好脾气，美其名曰中央空调。谁我都能处好……你看世上有哪片沼泽不能包容万物？又臭又柔软。在吉尔伽美什昂贵的香水气里，我差点笑出声来。

 

回到宿舍，黑暗又熟悉的环境叫我一下子卸了力气，摊在床上不想动。吉尔伸手摸了摸我额头，说：“你这是发烧了，早知道这样昨天不带你玩。”

雨点打在玻璃上，细碎得如同针扎。我翻个身朝外，刚好能看到吉尔伽美什头顶的发旋，金色的柔软的发丝服帖地排列在一起。他若有所感地抬起头来，看到我把脑袋耷拉在床边的样子皱了皱眉，说：“你在此地不要走动……”“吉尔伽美什大人，您也开这样的玩笑。”“我给你买药去。”

 

手机滴滴响，是快递。我昏沉地下床去取，没忘了戴口罩。伞沿遮住发型以及眼睛，口罩遮住下半张脸，这样我便可以胳肢窝夹着杜蕾斯快递盒穿行在雨中满是浪漫文艺气息的大学校园里。

拆开纸盒，是他赞美过的草莓味的套子，还有特殊的带浮点的，这是我留给他的惊喜。然后洗个澡，做好扩张，我不禁敬佩自己作为炮友的敬业诚信。

他很快回来，衣服上有细密的水渍。我顺从地吃掉药片，他看到床头散落的避孕套挑了挑眉，说：“我可不要被传染。”“诶，怎么这样……”“你先养病。”“我做扩张了已经……”

他好像出离愤怒，用力地掐着我的下巴逼我直视他，红色的瞳孔如同凶猛的猎禽，令人惧怕。在这样近的距离里，我大胆地伸头吻了他一下。

他捏着我的胯，烫的阴茎如同一根烙铁，戳刺我高烧痉挛的敏感点。“唔……吉尔，慢一点……”我挣扎着看我们湿滑的连接处，他没有带避孕套。“你没带套子？”“嗯。”他停下来，眼睛里是雨天的潮湿与混乱。我赶忙躺好，视线里只剩他汗湿的金发。

不得不承认，吉尔伽美什是很理想的性爱伴侣。器大活好，这形容最世俗却最精确，并且很体贴——就如现在，他把枕头塞进我的腰下面，“这样，”他的面庞贴近，“就可以进的很深——”“呜……！求你……不要……”

床不堪重负地吱呀作响，合着黏腻的水声，我合上眼睛，生理泪水流得满脸都是。

 

我真是太龌龊了。聚光灯炙烤眼皮，恍惚间如同极乐时的空白。我西装革履，脂粉浮在脸皮上，话筒的金属气熏得我几乎要窒息，多少人在台下坐着，而那其中有一双眼睛，在那双眼睛的注视下，我这一身等于赤裸。

看啊，你们英俊开朗的藤丸立香，昨天还在与舍友无套性交。

 

他们是否有听出来我嗓音里的疲惫？是否看到领口里的吻痕？又是否看到我咕嘟嘟冒着沼气的灵魂？

老师照样要马后炮，我点头哈腰地谦虚听讲，老太太身上劣质的香水味让我想起吉尔伽美什——他的衣服的味道，他的香水，还有他做爱时的汗。这一切让我几乎要绷不住，后穴食髓知味地变湿，老太太忽然拍了拍我的肩膀，然后揉了揉我的脸说：“你是个好小伙，努力吧，你会有更好的发展。”

可是我并不感激您，这一切我都不在乎。

我把话筒递给女伴，她的指甲闪闪发光。耳边似乎响起吉尔伽美什的嘲笑，瞧瞧这位人模人样的荡妇，他在想念自己的炮友。

 

太阳晒得广场一片炽热，我赶快跑进教学楼的阴凉。上课只是形式，最终的目的是作业以及考试，熬过两个半小时的形式，还有另外的形式。

教室打开门，学生谈笑着鱼贯而出，各自往玩乐场所去。吉尔伽美什是最后一个出来的，他看到我站在楼道里，转而与教授攀谈，最后施舍一般走出来。

我迎上去，把盒子递给他，殷切地笑着说：“这个蛋糕，我觉得还蛮好吃，不知道你会喜欢哪个味道的……”

“小哥哥，我们社团需要成员，你介意留一个手机号给我吗？”女孩子眨了眨眼，彩色的眼影亮片传达很多没法大庭广众里说的话。“不可能，不给。”他突然很愤怒，面无表情地拒绝了。女孩子吓了一跳，但更多的是被羞辱，于是又眨了眨眼，擦着我的肩膀走了。

 

“那么，”阴影笼罩过来，“你来做什么？”他很明显的近几天心情不好，我决定不招惹他。“这个蛋糕送给你，是消费满送的，我还有课先走了，拜拜～”

 

藤丸立香最近很奇怪，越来越奇怪。先是主动找我做，然后又买那么多避孕套，今天又突然在教室外等我。他的神色也奇怪，我不明白为什么。

藤丸立香有很好看的一双眼睛，湖蓝色的瞳仁，像是蓄了一片湖泊。

但是他扒着床沿、被高烧搞得眼圈通红，居然还问我要不要做，这时他的眼睛里满是阴霾，像是寒风肆虐的冰河，像是千斤引力的弱水。

我终于与他做了，到底是谁更想上床我已经想不通了，只是每一次与他睡过之后，他眼睛里的阴霾便重一分。他一定是进入了一个死角，满是蜘蛛网，暗不见天日，外人看到他蜷缩在角落里的样子还觉得新奇，觉得是无病呻吟。

然而我只觉得不能再这样放任他把自己封闭在囚笼里，可是每次我接近他，只会使他更深地将自己掩藏起来，他不可以继续这样下去，我该怎么办？

 

吉尔伽美什以“课余生活太枯燥”的理由，加入了话剧社团，他临走时还不忘了象征性地邀请我一下。

我坐在上铺，看地面上方块形的太阳将他映衬得如同一个王子，怔愣地想要随他一同去。他似乎是明白我的想法，嗤笑一声，拿起手机给那个女孩子发了条信息，然后挥舞着手机说：“那你来吧，正好有个话剧缺角色。”

“吉尔伽美什-维德  
藤丸立香-云天明”

扮演程心的是之前在楼道里邀请吉尔伽美什的女孩，她擦掉眼影我几乎没认出来。她的眼睛，说实话，非常美丽，不需要任何粉饰，多么昂贵的眼影粉都会在她黑色的瞳仁的光芒下黯然失色。可她似乎不明白自己的魅力所在，面对吉尔伽美什时仍旧全副武装，我亲眼看见她在排练室的落地镜前争分夺秒地补妆，在吉尔即将踏进室内之前的一瞬间涂匀唇彩。

有一个片段，是改编了原著，云天明与维德的对手戏。是这样设计的，维德在门外看云天明与程心情深深雨蒙蒙，然后在程心走之后给这个已然绝望的大学生最后一击。

 

排练的过程我不愿再去想。可能只是希冀能与他一同站在聚光灯下，至于我自己是否真的喜欢做这些事，倒是没那么重要。

道具摆好了，观众席也已被主持人调动起情绪，一切准备就绪。我走过去躺在舞台中间，真的有针管被贴在我的胳膊上，吊瓶晃悠悠地微微响。

冰凉的触感，以及头顶的灯，如同被推进急诊室，马上就要宣布死亡。

 

“只送大脑。”

一个人被抽离人世是什么感觉？大概是水上的扁舟，风里的枯叶。唯一维系他不死的，可能仅仅是一样东西，也可能只是一个人。那个人她或许甚至不认识我，这个行将就木的人。

“云天明，天明……”美丽的女孩子坐在床边，她的手好软，握着我满是针眼的手摩挲，“PIA需要你……你是最合适的人选。”

“我需要你独自去外太空，我需要你潜入三体世界的核心，我需要你签字，同意将你的大脑发射出去……”

千万个“我需要”，我已经送了你一颗星星，你却要我再把我这条命也送给你。

维德推开门，手里掐着尚未熄灭的烟。他在床边坐下，烟气喷在我的脸上。

“云天明，你也许不明白为什么我们选中了你。”

“是因为我得了癌症，死了也是白费，还不如……”

“你真聪明，可是程心，”他抬起眼睛，“她其实为你求过情。”

愤怒使我难以呼吸，挣扎着立起身子，拔下手上的针管指着他说：“你，你们这些恶魔，吞吃我的医疗保险，榨取我的专利，催着我安乐死还不够，要我，”我用力地锤我瘦骨嶙峋的胸膛，活像一只饥饿又愤怒的豺狼，“把一条命劈两半，一半做垃圾，另一半做试验品！甚至不允许我死——不允许我，彻彻底底地死掉！！！”我盯着维德，他坐在床边一根根地擦自己的手指。

“你说的没错，”维德抬起头，红色的眼睛里满是奇异的喜悦，“但我不在乎。”

 

卸了妆，衣服也脱掉还给道具组，情绪依旧陷在那个炙热的、空旷的舞台上。因为喊得太用力，我的嗓子有些哑了。

在台上我是货真价实的情绪崩溃了，眼泪流的满脸都是，拦也拦不住，耳机里不停地叫我控制情绪掌握节奏，催命似的。不过因为我个人的失误，反而使舞台剧很成功，掌声如雷。

这真可笑，观众们只觉得演员很投入，同台的表演者只觉得我很有技巧，老师们只觉得藤丸立香真是一个优秀的学生。可只有我自己知道，舞台剧演的，跟我自己没什么两样，我哭，是在哭我自己。

 

路灯下，树木建筑影影绰绰，黄色的光圈在眼睛里留下蓝色的余温。吉尔在我身边慢慢地一起走着，他在演出结束以后就一直很沉默，谁的话都不太理睬，我只当他心情依旧不太好，做个安静的陪客便好。

我悄悄看他，刚摘掉假发，原本的金发有点乱，鼻尖被化妆棉擦得发红，嘴巴也有些干。

“在看什么？”他忽然问。

“呃……没什么……”

“嗯，那我问你，”他停下来站在原地，“你在舞台上，为什么哭成那样？”

“因为剧本写的很好。”“原著改编的。”

“你们演的都很好，我太投入了。”“女一号忘词了你知道吗？”

“观众很配合，场景很有感染力。”“总共没几个人在看。”

“……那你想要什么理由？”所有的景物倏忽间拉扯成细线，如梭般离我远去，只剩下吉尔伽美什站在路中间，可我不知道该如何面对他。

 

藤丸立香的面具终于碎了个口子。

当我看到演员表时，脑海里把原著过了一遍，本能地觉得这个舞台剧他不能跟我做对手戏。但一切都来不及了，人与人之间那令人厌恶的责任与千丝万缕的联系令我无法把他剥离开，只能眼睁睁地看着他眼睛里的阴霾越来越深。

演出很成功，一半的掌声是送给云天明，也就是藤丸立香的。主持人看到他躲在后台哭，把话题转移到我身上，于是引起台下一众女孩子的尖叫。我站在台上互动，心想刚才对他讲的台词是不是太狠了点。

这个预感在离开礼堂后得到了验证，立香拿起书包就走，谁也不搭理。看着在沉睡的街道中慢慢走着的藤丸立香，我忽然意识到这才是真实的他。

可这多么残忍啊，这一切都多么残忍，将他逼到数百双眼睛下，然后剥开他的面具，把粉红色的血肉露出来，鲜血淋漓地让人观看，最后奉上最热烈的欢呼。

而从始至终，都没有人问过他愿不愿意。

我也是罪魁祸首之一……莽撞地与他上床，然后一次次地怀着歉疚心睡他。慢慢地在意识到他无法招架我的魅力之后又怀着窃喜更多地引诱他堕落。

 

“……那你想要什么理由？”他这样问。

心里早有了应对方案，我立刻说：“藤丸立香，你还在戏里。”

“是，我是在戏里。”看到他的眼睛里渐渐浮上水雾，我知道，找到关窍了，“吉尔伽美什，你是不是觉得我特别可笑。”

这是什么言情剧场景？我有点反应不过来，但看他还没消肿的眼睛转瞬又开始流泪，我于是说：“你最近不对劲，如果是上床的缘故，那么我换宿舍，或者你换也可以，总之我们以后不要再见面了。”

话一出口我就后悔了，但是依旧双手插兜保持优雅。藤丸立香低下头，头顶的发旋不服帖地支棱起来。

“我是垃圾，我是荡妇，你想要做什么都可以。”他猛地抬起头来，眼睛里一直兜着的眼泪呼啦啦都掉下来，像断了线的珠子，“吉尔伽美什，我累了。”

我的心忽然很奇怪地跳动了几下，促使我迈开腿走向他，把他按进怀里。

你……你怎么会是垃圾，我可是，一直在追逐你的背影……

 

怎么回的宿舍我忘了，好像之前是在路边摊跟他一起灌了一整箱的啤酒，似乎也没那么多，但看舍友们的表情，我觉得我吉尔伽美什的形象完了。

知道症结所在，问题就有解决办法了。这可是我平生做的第一件没有规划的事情，每一步都是胡乱试探，没有什么具体的目的。起先试着拉开距离，但他不肯，于是很荒诞地上床了——

“呃……牙齿收一收……”藤丸立香的头发总是很柔软，我按着他的后脑勺往下，咽喉软软地吸吮头部，我扬起头叹了口气。

他这时翻起眼睛瞧我，一脸的不乐意。我拔出阴茎，把黏液都涂抹在他脸上。这孩子更不乐意了，干脆跨坐在我肚子上，自顾自脱衣服，也不再多理我一下。

“立香？好像有一个带浮点的套子，拿过来试试。”

他呜咽了一声，翻身去找。脊骨几乎要撑破皮肤，接下来是被我拍打得有点红肿的屁股。我伸手摸了摸，吓得他差点摔倒。

很快找到了，是恶趣味的桃粉色。他叼着包装，像是在做实验一样给我带套子。喂喂，不要一副爽的不是你的样子，你以为我爱带套子吗……

“好啦。”他满意地拍了拍挺立的阴茎，简直像是给伤员包扎伤口的护士。“吉尔，呜……你怎么这个表情……嗯啊……”他扭着腰上下颠弄，渐渐撞击出水声。我的表情很奇怪吗？会很奇怪吧，藤丸立香最近的鬼畜值直线上升啊。

但这不妨碍我把他干得翻白眼。我捏住他柔软的腰，用力地操进去，直直地戳上他的敏感点。他扬起头几乎要哭出声来，但想起是在宿舍里无奈只能咽掉一半的声气。

再一次赞美他的腰，乌鲁克王的宝物库里无法收纳他的腰真是太可惜了……我为何也如此鬼畜，是被藤丸立香传染的吧，一定是的。

柔软，纤细，狠力地勒一下就会是古欧洲铁裙撑下的纤纤细腰了。我松开手，他的皮肤上已然留下指印，这无疑激发了潜藏的施虐欲。

射精感呼地扑过来，我捏着他的脚腕稍微喘口气，就被催促着赶快动。唯独这件事，他坦诚得像个小动物，毫无遮掩地表达自己对性爱的喜爱。我恶意地就着套子上的浮点来回折腾他的敏感点，得到了极其热情的服侍。

最后射在套子里有点意犹未尽，但他已经疲惫不堪我也不再多折腾。撑着眼皮换掉床单再清洗身体，我们两个都累得眼皮打战。磕磕绊绊地躺会到床上，立香一面打着哈欠，一面把胳膊腿都缠在我身上，活像个八爪鱼。我皱着眉要扒开他，却被更紧地抱住。

好吧，拉开距离这个办法行不通。

 

近些天，我是说，这个月以来，都好闲呀……

不是说不喜欢，而是觉得太过于清闲，舒服得过了头。

除了每天去上课，中午吃饭，晚上偶尔赶一下作业以外，我所有的空余时间都可以用来浪费。哦天哪，人生为什么可以这么美好，太阳看起来都明媚了，吉尔伽美什看起来也居然也帅了很多……

脑内的主角忽然拿开我的手机，一脸不耐烦地说：“你刚才不是说正在收拾吗，怎么现在在这玩手机？”

“啊呃……”我干笑着几步把行李箱合上，最后扫了一眼宿舍，确定没有落东西，随后跟着吉尔一同锁上了门，进山休息一个周末，美其名曰修身养性。

他订的酒店真是佛系，坐落在山顶，树木环抱着质朴的建筑物。我站在房间中央深深吸了一口气，白色的云朵从那一头的窗户飘进来，蹭着我的脚踝再从另一头飘出去，外面就是无尽的悬崖。

吉尔伽美什走过来，拽着我的胳膊说：“你以为这就是全部了？Too young too simple.”

 

“呼……”

风一阵阵地，把远处山谷凹陷里的瀑布的水汽带过来。偶尔能看见头顶的彩虹，伸出手去几乎能摸到山顶的云。讲师说了什么一个字都没听进去，但只是听着有人在慢慢地说话，嗅着山石、林木、虫豸混在一起的味道，就已经很舒服。

吉尔很认真地盘腿坐在前排，他做什么都好认真，浑身带着光环，这也许就是富家子弟的血统——做和尚都是悟性最高的那个。我想了想吉尔伽美什失去那一头金发的样子，很辛苦地忍着没笑出来。他似有所感地回头，看到我毫无形象地瘫在石头上挑了挑眉，又回过头去不再搭理我。

午饭是在酒店吃的，下午我们就窝在屋里打游戏。然后……然后就莫名其妙滚到一起了。

被捏的好疼，我掰开他握着我的腰的手，看见皮肤上已经留下了指印，控诉地瞪了他一眼，被更用力地操弄。他强势地按着我的手，迫使我与他对视——下身在狂野地给予我灭顶的快感，眼睛像是狩猎的狮子，头发随着动作在晃动。

“呜……！”

 

也许是食髓知味，藤丸立香被干得抬不起头来，但歇了半个多小时之后又挪动身体吸吮我已经疲软的阴茎，舔得硬了就扶着坐下来，跟小孩骑马似的前后晃悠，眼睛微微眯着，嘴里哼哼唧唧。

在山中，人似乎也变得原始，丢掉文明社会里所有的虚假与体面，像动物，不，我们本来就是动物，是一群带着面具的猴子。

我按着他的膝窝，墙壁也许蹭的他后背痛，但是痛楚会加剧性爱带来的快感。他也明白这一点，激烈动作的间隙探头舔我的喉结，被更汹涌的快感刺激得尖叫着高潮了。

 

山间的风柔柔地吹拂，遥远处似乎传来飞鸟的叫声。我和吉尔一同躺在床上昏昏欲睡，某一瞬间似乎经历了青丝到白头的几十年，似乎我们会永远地这样下去。

他好像听见我心里的声音，伸手揉了揉我的头发。

 

学期结束，导师和学生吃饭、谈话，男孩女孩们相约出去玩，天南海北。

每到这时我总是很忙，各种事情都要债似的过来。

而今年我很闲，从那次舞台剧以后就什么事都没了，学期结束也没有很多人邀我出去。天气近些天好的不像话，太阳暖暖地照在抽芽的树上，甚至能在城市里看见斑斓的蝴蝶。就在这其中的某一天，是令我一生都难以忘怀的，如果有机会我希望将它拍成电影，在往后的人生里珍藏。

 

那天，班里大半同学出去聚会，我居然奇迹般的没有被绑架着一起出去，吉尔也一样被留在了寝室里。我俩对视一眼，不约而同地选择出去玩。

他否决了我的一切提议，说市郊的游乐园有大游行，我的微弱的反抗被他无视，一路上用各种零食搪塞我的嘴巴。

在夕阳慢慢地落进过山车的框架里时，我们坐上了全市最高的摩天轮。尚且是以仅存在肉体关系的朋友名义。

 

“你知道的，我什么都不在乎。”他坐在对面，外套敞着怀。

“但是我想，”如同一帧卡顿的老电影，赤金色的夕阳照亮他的半边脸，红色的瞳孔像是红酒，“从现在起在乎些什么。”

吉尔伽美什头一次这样安静又缓慢地讲话，其中蕴含的认真令我不敢轻视，于是像个幼儿园小孩端坐。他噗嗤一声笑了，伸手打开窗，潮湿的晚风吹进密闭的车厢，他指着窗外说：“你看，城市这样大，太阳明天依旧会升起。”

高高低低的建筑在这样的高度下像是幼儿手里的积木，高架桥像脆弱的塑料，汽车如蠕虫，人类就更渺小。眼泪突然不受控制地掉下来，随后开了闸一般，所有痛苦都倾斜出来，我就这样坐在摩天轮里面，对着逐渐沉睡的广大的城市泣不成声。

所有的痛苦，个人的自卑与挣扎，放在这样偌大的世界里，甚至不如一只瓢虫更重要。忽然一双手拢住我的肩膀，无措地拍了两下，像是哄小孩打嗝：“别哭……立香，不要哭。”我哭得更大声了，转过身把眼泪都抹在他的衬衫上。

他也不嫌弃，托着咯吱窝把我放在他腿上，然后随着摩天轮的运转慢慢晃悠。我吸了吸鼻子，后知后觉地开始感觉尴尬。

他似乎感觉到我的僵硬，把我放回椅子上。

“呜……你刚才，要说什么来着……”

 

吉尔揉了揉鼻子，满天红霞划过窗外，一瞬间似乎看到他脸上的红晕。“呃，藤丸立香，你仔细听好，”他自我肯定一样活动了一下肩膀，“我看人从来不会错。嗯……你有没有一点，怎么说呢，有没有喜欢我？”

“……？？？”他的神色好奇怪，期待又恐惧，所有他从未有过的神情一股脑堆在他的脸上，混乱又不安，像是半夜绽放的昙花，月光照亮花瓣上飘飞的轻烟。

“你别说了。”他泄了气，一只手捂着脸靠在椅背上。

这一瞬间，我明白了一切——最近反常的清闲，周末精心安排的旅行，以及所有快乐的日子。骄傲的吉尔伽美什，悄无声息地做了那么多事情，为了我藤丸立香。

 

“吉尔伽美什，”我在他身边坐下，掰开他的手紧紧贴在胸膛上，“从很久以前，就已经在喜欢你了。”

他一下子扑过来，力气大得直接让我后背撞上了厢壁。我们曾有千万次接吻，从未有过这样的，如此温柔、不带情欲，只有纯粹的爱。我几乎要流泪，睁开眼看到他投入的样子，连天边的云都停滞了脚步。

 

我向来不做无准备的事，如果去做了，就一定保证可以做到最好。但藤丸立香，他也许是傻，但也可能是比我勇敢太多，他会做很多事，不一定都能做到很好，也许还会搞砸……但同住一个宿舍，我看到了他最痛苦的时刻，看到他如同被逼急了的豹子，眼睛里偶尔会发出很锐利的光芒。

从最初的作壁上观，看笑话的心态……到后来慢慢地觉得很厉害，之后就只剩下不自知的向往。向往他毫无保留地拼上一切，向往他的永不言败。

于是我渐渐地想要做些没有把握的事情，想要经历意外，经历突发——我想试着爱一个人，试着被一个人爱。

这又是一件没把握的事，而且我从一开始似乎就搞砸了。但藤丸立香一面恐惧着我，一面恐惧着外界，也许是他一无所有，于是便无可失去，既然是空无一物，那么一切都可以过去。

所以我没有理由退缩。

 

烟花准时地发射，同时手机震动，一定是那个烟花贩子在讨小费。我暂时不想搭理他，因为立香看起来……好开心。

他努力地抬头，下巴绷得尖尖地向上仰着，眼睛里满是星点。我站在他身后，这傻子的脑袋仰得过头，站不稳，直接摔进我怀里。我揽住他，却完全没搭理我，推开我继续看烟花。

这时候他忽然回过头来，说了什么，无奈烟花爆炸的声音让我只看见他的嘴型。

过了一会，烟花渐渐停止了。他揉了揉眼睛，依旧拉着我的手，手心里微微汗湿。空气里渐渐飘散烟气。

他从来没有过这样纯粹的笑容。

 

他挥了挥手叫我把耳朵凑过去，我照做了。他说：

“谢谢……我爱你。”


End file.
